


Rocks

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [10]
Category: Ocean Girl
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 10, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene of Neri accompanying Jason on a dive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks

Jason was swimming at her side. He looked funny in his scuba gear. The bubbles going up with every breath he took. His movements ungraceful as only a land dwellers movements could be. Neri had to hold back so she stayed at his side, he was so much slower than her.

But she was happy when she could do anything with him. There was always something new to see. Sometimes in his world, sometimes in her world, when she saw something new through his eyes.

Right now they were helping Mother, get rocks. Neri didn't know what Mother want with the rocks they had to gather. She had been arriving at Orca just as Jason was about to leave, he hadn't had time to explain to her what the rocks where for, he had only told her what kinds of rocks Mother wanted.

Jason had been unhappy about his task. He had said, he had planned to spent time at her island instead searching for special rocks. But he had been happy when Neri had told him, she knew where he could find the rocks. They were now going after the last rock Mother wanted, there would be plenty of time to spend at her island before Jason had to return to Orca.

Jason gathered the last rock into the sack he had brought and then made the sign he had taught to Neri which meant that he would go to surface now. He wouldn't go there directly, he had told her that he could die if he went up too fast. Neri hadn't had a chance to ask him why, but she didn't want him to die and was happy enough to stay with him when he stopped to take the first break.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
